


Flynn Cyrus Ansari

by Krispin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the Inquisitor as a Companion post thejbusition had done and said “Fuck that’s cool. I wanna do that.” So this is the result.. under the cut cause it’s long…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flynn Cyrus Ansari

**Inq** **uisitor Name:** Flynn Cyrus Trevelyan

 **Companion Name:** Flynn Cyrus Ansari  
 **Race / Class / Specialization:** Human / Mage / Necromancer  
 **Varric’s Nickname for them:** Mouse (due to his quietness, ability to go unnoticed, and his good hearing)

 **Short Bio:** Part of a fallen Tevinter noble family, Flynn was born in Ostwick and forced into the circle at the age of six (6 ) when templars ransacked his family’s home and killed his parents. He escaped the circle at fifteen ( 15 )  and fled back to Tevinter. Found in Solas by Templars he was taken to Minrathous and put into the care of Magister Amladaris. Then at the age of twenty-six ( 26 ) he was blinded by Templars in Ferelden.

 **Recruitment Mission:** Flynn is recruited in Redcliff with Dorian.

 _If Dorian isn’t recruited:_  Josephine will talk to you about needing help with some diplomatic tensions with the mages and ask that you find a way to get in contact with him for help. When he’s done you have the option to invite him to stay. But he’ll only agree to stay and leave Dorian behind if the Inquisitor (mage/templar) remembers him from the Ostwick Circle. Otherwise be can be recruited later as a Grey Warden after the battle of Adamant.

 **Where they would be in Skyhold / Haven:** The Library / The Chantey

**Personal quests:**

  * **Quest 1** : (War Table (Josephine Montilyet):  _ **Trouble in**_ _ **Val Royeaux**_ ) There has been a growing distrust of mages in Val Royeaux. Flynn Ansari and Lady Josephine Montilyet have been asked to help with the current situation. Flynn has already left with an escort.  Resolving this could help us strengthen our mage allies.
  * **Quest 2** : (War Table (Liliana/Cullen):  _ **Lost and Found**_ ) Josephine has arrived in Val Royeaux but there is no sign of Master Ansari. There isn’t even any record of him reaching the city. Dorian has requested that we search for him.  _ **If Liliana goes**_ : I’ve managed to find Master Ansari in the Deep Roads with a group of Grey Wardens. He had unfortunately been infected with the blight but a warden by the name of Carver Hawke (Bethany) had managed to convince them to induct him. I have managed to relay his importance to the Inquisition and let him return to us. _ **If Cullen goes:**_  I have managed to track Flynn down to one of the Deep Roads. I managed to save him from a group of Darkspwan, but he was infected. We found a group of Grey Wardens and managed to convince them that Flynn was an important asset and they allowed him to undertake the joining, but only if he remain at Skyhold as a Lesion.
  * **Quest 3** : ( _ **How to Tame a Dragon**_  given by Dorian) After getting Flynn’s affection up high enough Dorian will give you a quest telling you how to win his friend’s heart and subsequently telling you if you brake it he’d come after you. He tells you that, if you already didn’t know, that his friend is obsessed with dragons and that if you collect two (2) dragon scales in three (3) different colors and fashion it into a bracelet you’d effectively win his heart.  



**How to get their Approval:** Being kind to people; not tranquilizing mages; pro-mage responses net small approval, dismantling the Circle nets great approval. Siding with the Mages also grants great approval. Dragons. Talking to him about dragons will give you moderate approval gains.  
 **How to get their Disapproval:** Being cruel for no reason; pro-templar responses tend to net great disapproval, he also disapproves of the Chantry. He’ll respect your beliefs as long as you don’t put down his. Too many pro-templar comments will make him feel threatened and he will leave.

 **Are they Romanceable?** Yes.  
 **By Who?** Any race, any gender.  
 **Can you have sex with them?** Yes.  
 **If they can be romanced and are not, will they begin a relationship / relationships with other character(s)? If so, who?**

  * If Dorian is not romanced then their friendship will turn into a more personal one. 
  * If  Iron Bull is not romanced then they will bond over their mutual affection for dragons and begin a more abusive relationship with Flynn too shy/scared to find away out. Dorian will attempt to ‘save’ him but get hurt in the process making Flynn even more scared to find a way out.
  * If both are un-romanced then a combination of the above will happen.



**Who are they friendly with?**  Dorian, Cullen (after getting over him being an ex-templar),  Josephine, and Varric  
 **Who do they dislike?** Iorn Bull, Vivienne, and Blackwall (after he becomes a Grey Warden and realizes Blackwall actually isn’t one)

**Opinions on mages / templars / how the world is going to shit?**

  * Living in Trevinter Flynn got to experience what real freedom for a mage was. He is an active supporter of dismantling the circle and giving mages the same rights as everyone else.
  * Flynn is extremely prejudiced against the Templar Order for good reason. They murdered his family, stuck him in a circle and then blinded him. It was later found out that they had also been the ones to abandon him in the Deep Roads. It will take a lot for one to try and befriend one,  Cullen being an exception with him being on good terms with Flynn’s cousin, Sabrina Russel. 
  * Flynn feels the same way everyone else fells about the world going to hell in a hand basket. He wants to try and fix it. When he walked out of the tavern that fated day and someone told him what was going on the first thing he said was “Fuck… Dorian we gotta leave!”



 


End file.
